Rewrite ${((3^{-5})(7^{10}))^{-5}}$ in the form ${3^n \times 7^m}$.
${ ((3^{-5})(7^{10}))^{-5} = (3^{(-5)(-5)})(7^{(10)(-5)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((3^{-5})(7^{10}))^{-5}} = 3^{25} \times 7^{-50}} $